Study Guide - Final
Questions Lecture 15: Convergence Culture PANDA RAPE: GOOD OR BAD? YOU DECIDE 126. 'Star Wars is the archetypical example of cross-media storytelling. Briefly '''explain what cross-media storytelling is, and include an example in your answer.' Star wars is an example because throughout videogames and all the movies in the Star Wars franchise, in all of them the same storyline is upheld. Cross-media storytelling is using the same storyline using mutiple forms of media. Cross-media story-telling- same story across different media- Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings are good examples because there are books, movies, and video games that all portray the same story. ''127. 'The Matrix is the archetypical example of trans-media storytelling. Briefly '''explain what trans-media storytelling is, and include an example in your answer. Trans-media storytelling is where you are required to be active on several pieces of media in order to get the whole story. The Matrix is not only movies and in order to get the full story you must also play the videogames, watch the Animatrix, and even some parts exist in Matrix comics. A transmedia project develops storytelling across multiple forms of media in order to have different "entry points" in the story; entry-points with a unique and independent lifespan but with a definite role in the big narrative scheme Jenkins (Convergence Culture) describes transmedia storytelling as storytelling across multiple forms of media with each element making distinctive contributions to a viewer/user/player's understanding of the story world. By using different media formats, it attempts to create "entrypoints" through which consumers can become immersed in a story world. 128. When reading and discussing the work of Henry Jenkins, his concept of “convergence culture” can be broken down into three components: top-down convergence (corporate-driven), bottom-up convergence (consumer-driven), and…User Generated Content (UGC) 129. In T101 we talk about the difference between crossmedia and transmedia storytelling (as the possible consequences of a top-down convergence culture in the media industries). Pl'e'''ase explain the difference and provide a personal example of each. Trans-media describes the use of multiple types of media to achieve the full understanding of the story. Cross-media is the distribution of the same central story over a variety of types of media that support the main idea of the original story. Star Wars is a good representation of cross-media in that the games, comics, toys, movies, etc. all relate back to the same saga story. The Matrix provides a good example of trans-media in that you must take part in all the varieties of media available on the topic to gain a complete understanding of the story. <> After consumers finished watching a series, ie star wars, they felt the need for more content. In the beginning stages, there were conventions where people dressed up as charactors which evolved in different media formats such as fan fiction. Media companies began seeing the demand for more content so they released more there stories in different formats of media to subdue the cravings for more content. ~RRR '''130.' In T101 we often mention the trend of media consumers becoming media producers, which if nothing else this signifies the shifting priority that media companies place on incorporating user-generated content (UGC). Name one instance, either from class or your experience, where UGC is being incorporated as an example of *transmedia* storytelling. A class project I was required to do involved multiple parts to achieve the full effect. A drawn storyboard, two-column script, master scene script, treatment, premise, logline, theme, and finally the video itself were needed to fully understand the goal of my project. It would be fair to say that T101 - as a course - has various transmedia components. In order to fully understand the story that is "T101" it is important to be active on Oncourse, Twitter, and physically in class. >>ADD MORE<< 131. In T101 we’ve often mentioned the trend of media consumers becoming media producers, which if nothing else this signifies the shifting priority that ''' '''media companies place on incorporating user-generated content (UGC). Name one instance, either from class or your experience, where UGC is being incorporated as an example of *crossmedia* storytelling. Fan-fiction, which is UGC, is separate stories about characters from a film or book that have been created (written, drawn, filmed) by audiences and fans of those stories. the huge amount of Harry Potter fan-fiction and Star Wars fan-fiction is a great example of UGC being incorporated as crossmedia stroytelling. The fan-fiction incorporated the same basic premise and ideas of the original story and uses the same characters to create a new story of those characters in their world. -KS- 132. How is the initiative of the NFL to ask football fans to submit ideas for Superbowl TV advertising an example of Henry Jenkins’ concept of convergence culture? The power is in the fans hands to create what ever they want or think is a cool idea for a Doritos commercials and the winner gets to have their commercial air on tv. The corporations (NFL) are asking the consumers (us, the audience) to produce content for them to sell, or display and use as their own. 133. How is the initiative of Microsoft to offer free software (Game Studio Express) that allows gamers to make their own own games an example of Henry Jenkins’ concept of convergence culture? The initiative of Microsoft to offer free game making software to consumers is an example of convergence culture because it involves both corporate driven business and consumer driven creativity. 134. How is the initiative of the CNN to start a special division online (iReport) that asks people to submit and share their own news an example of Henry Jenkins’ concept of convergence culture? Similar to the questions before, the concept of convergence culture must be understood as both top-down corporate driven process and a bottom-up consumer-driven process. For CNN to implement iReport they are essentially creating a forum where the consumers are able to post their individual stories, or UGC. CNN is using iReport as a way to receive free labor with UGC 135. How is the initiative of – among others – Al Gore to start the TV channel Current TV, where amateurs can submit videonews, an example of Henry Jenkins’ concept of convergence culture? Creating this channel similar to the several questions above is the user create UGC and they also provide what news they want to present so it's an example of bottom-up or consumer driven convergence culture 136. The “subservient chicken” online ad for Burger King (where people are invited to boss around someone dressed in a chicken suit) was an example of viral marketing. Name another 'example of a viral marketing campaign and'' explain why it can be considered to be viral marketing. Both the second and third games in the Halo series were preceded with viral marketing in the form of an alternate reality game called I Love Bees for the second game, and Iris for the third game. Snoop Dogg has a website called snoop420.com where you upload your face to a person in a hoodie and you can choose how you virtually smoke weed with Snoop as he tells you how he smokes. At the end of your two to three minute smoke Snoop's voice tells you to go out and buy his new album "More Malice". Also, I believe "godaddy.com" and their superbowl commercials that include Danica Patrick "stripping" and telling them to go to their website to "see the rest of the video" is an example of viral marketing...? OR McDonald's Monopoly where they tell you to log onto their website to submit your piece - hoping that you continue buying their food to get their monopoly pieces.. Perhaps the most famous viral marketing “why didn’t I think of that” example, this site sold pixels on its homepage and eventually made over a million dollars 137. Why do you think the current shift in media use from consuming to (co-) producing or «participating», as described in the reading by Jenkins and Deuze, is so fundamentally important to understand the role of media in society? In the past, large media companies decided what was going to aired on tv, published in the news, and basically control culture. Now there are new platforms for people, who were previously only able consume what the large companies gave them, to create content and define culture themselves. ~RRR It is important to understand because the thin line between top down convergence and bottoms up convergence is disappearing. The user generated content is taking precedence over professional content. Consumers are becoming creators because they have resources available for them to create and promote their content. It is necessary to understand by the corporate to be able to do their business without getting harmed by UGC. Knowing about the UGC will help companies to utilize them in their business to their advantage. For consumers, it will help them create better media content and popularize their UGC through more effective channels. Understanding the shift helps in taking positive and corrective measures in creating ones own media. -psampath 138. How can your behavior as a user of media be considered as “free labor” for the media industry? As a media user, we contribute, remix, and recycle ideas and creations. These ideas wind up on UGC websites, where anyone can access them. Our contributions, without our intentions, can serve as free advertising for companies and products that we choose to share our opinions about; we receive no revenue for having mentioned a service. 139. Provide one example of a new media technology that you use every day which does not imply the concept of convergence. In one sentence explain why it was difficult or easy to find an appropriate example. I use a ebook nearly every day but I am limited to what amazon decides to publish in eBook format. It's difficult because most new media uses some sort of Convergence. 140. According to the reading by Jenkins and Deuze, «Traditionally, media companies would be seen as audience aggregators: engaging in the production of ''' '''content aimed at mass audiences.» Today, the authors argue, media companies talk about «networks» instead instead of audiences. Based on their argument and ''' '''your T101 knowledge, what is the difference? The old model of aggregators towards a mass audience is seemingly a waste of time. Why not just aim at a certain network of people that you are trying to reach. The idea of mass communication does not seem to work because media companies spend lots of money to reach a huge audience many times when the reward for reaching that audience is not worth it. They need to reach the people that are potential consumers or get their input as (co-)producers. (Long-Tail) The whole media world is connected to each other. Facebook connects us with our friends and family. Youtube connects us with people with similar tastes in music or entertainment. Its all about the networking because all media messages pass through various networks rapidly. The audiences are just people who receive the content but networks are people who are connected and updated about similar themes. Targeting networks helps in more success.- Preeti Questions Lecture 16: Media Industries 141. What is the GPN (Global Production Networks) effect and how does it effect what you see on TV? Gpn effect: media conglomeration means all production is global, all labor is local – when you see a movie, it may be produced anywhere – for ex. a movie in the Chek the labor is local those people there take over production. Ex. Titanic was entirely shot and made in Mexico. Certain pieces are produced globally- filming takes place in one country, production is another, edited in another, and shown everywhere in theaters in different languages and sub-titles. This pertains to all media, not just the film and TV industry but also things like the gaming industry. It does not affect what we see on TV because for us it only matters where the directors are from to decide where the movie is from. It doesn’t matter to the audience where it was shot or edited.-psampath 142. The media industry is going global (in terms of ownership and production). A lot of media work today gets outsourced all over the world. Give an example of this and argue why international outsourcing of media work can be a positive or negative development'.' Positive: cheaper labor, using specialized production facilities makes better product Negative: losing jobs in the US, whole crew can't meet face-to-face Example: Movies that are made in other countries... The Lord of The Rings Titanic was shot in Mexico, edited in Australia and is based on a European story where people are travelling from European country to America. In this case, the labor in Mexico was cheaper and also provided employment to Mexican people during the production. Using specialized labor to construct the ship saved them a lot of money. The country which is actually producing the movie like USA for example will face unemployment or underemployment. -psampath 143. What is the media employment hourglass structure and how does it relate to people looking for jobs in the media? Bigger companies will temorarily acquire specialized small companies for a short period of time for specific jobs. The big companies act as holding firms that are in charge of acquiring smaller companies and distributing their content, but the smaller companies do all of the creating and producing. Media jobs, then are temporary and people looking for jobs with specific skills are only hired for a short period of time. 144. How can Fox News and the New York Post be considered as examples of the Berlusconi effect of media ownership? Fox News is owned by Rupert Murdoch, who can choose to support only conservative or Republican issues or candidates. Murdoch can choose stories to publish or air that make candidates he does not support look bad. For example he owned around 142 newspapers when the war start and he supported it and had it printed on them so therefore it was called "Murdoch's War" 145. “All Production Is Global, All Labor Is Local”; briefly explain this conclusion about one of the consequences of international media concentration (in companies such as Viacom or News Corporation for example) in your own words. Work is outsorced to other locations, but the people who work there are local. New stories about Indiana may be written by someone working locally in China. 146. In class, we discussed the “Baywatch Effect” as a powerful argument against the concentration of media ownership. Briefly explain what the consequences for media users of such a “Baywatch Effect” can be. A show that appeals to the majority may not be the best, and as other television networks produce similar shows, our reality is skewed to what is the most popular. 147. In recent decades, more and more media have appeared – but less and less companies own these media. List two (2) critical arguments in favor this ongoing concentration of media ownership. -Companies can cover costs that they are losing in other media ventures (for example, concentration could save the newspaper industry) -Less competition can provide for more innovative programming 148. Briefly explain what the following statement from the government census bureau about employment in the US media industry means: “Over four-fifths of the industry’s jobs are in establishments with 20 or more workers, even though most establishments have fewer than 5 workers'.”' The majority of jobs in the media industry are with massive corporations that have a huge number of employees. Overall, however, these huge companies are the exceptions, as most media-production companies are quite small, having less than 5 employees. 149. Ownership of media industries is concentrating: worldwide, every year there are more media owned by fewer companies. Name one of the three primary concerns of this trend mentioned in class. and give an example. Make sure to briefly explain why your example illustrates that concern so well. The Berlusconi effect is of great concern because large media companies essentially gets to decide how the masses view a certain topic whether it is true or not. ~RRR The Berlusconi effect, the Baywatch effect, and the global production networks effect 150. In class we discussed the “Baywatch Effect” that media concentration can have, and how this effect influences programming strategies worldwide. While ' '''the “Baywatch Effect” is primarily focused on mass entertainment content, there ' '''is another similar pattern emerging in news programming. What do you think are clear examples of a “Baywatch Effect” on US television news today? The Colbert Report, South Park, The O'Reily Factor Baywatch effect- since Baywatch was so popular, people copied the idea and expected it to be just as popular as the original. Ex. CSI (New York, Las Vegas, Miami) Law and Order (SVU, Criminal Intent). 151. In class, three different arguments were presented against Big Media (the Baywatch Effect, the Berlusconi Effect, and Outsourcing). Explain one of these three arguments and provide an example of its impact on your own life. the answer is... Questions Lecture 17: Media Production 152. Work in all media industries requires such skills as flexibility and networking. Why do you think particularly these skills are so important to careers in the media industry? flexibility: the media industry is always changing so it is important for a person to be able to be flexible in order to keep up with the industry. networking:- As jobs are becoming more scarce in the media industry, knowing others (networking) can help these professionals obtain jobs (whether they're for short or longtime periods). In addition, media workers become well known for the skills that they are extremely good at. You need a network of people to help market your skills to other media professionals. 153. The statistics on employment in the media industries are sobering – many people are losing their jobs. Yet at the same time we know about data that ''' '''suggests people spend more time with (multiple) media than ever before. Using your T101 knowledge, how can we explain that our increased media use does not translate into more jobs in the media industries? This could be due to our ever-growing convergence culture, especially User Generated Content's as the media user is becoming the media producer. 154. Typical media working conditions (in advertising, TV, journalism) consist of a generally casual, informal nature of these work environment. Name at least three more characteristics of what you can expect from a typical work environment in the media industry (based on the lecture on media production and the reading by Deuze').' open spaces, all young people, and no contracts. 155. Technology influences media work, but the work of media professionals also influences developments and innovations in technologies. Give a clear example of how the way people in a media industry work spurs the innovation of new technologie's.' the answer is... 156. Games developed for consoles such as the Xbox 360 and the Playstation 3 look increasingly complex and realistic. Explain how this trend can be understood as an example of industry influencing technology. Media companies need to have the "greatest and lastest" technology in order to compete in their highly competative market. They strive create technology that will give them the best graphics so they can gain an advantage over their competetors. ~RRR 157. In our class lecture we discussed three different types of competing “logics” governing decisions made in media organizations about what kind of content to produce: an editorial logic',' a market logic, and a third kind of convergence culture logic. A case in point: a journalist decides to solicit comments and feedback from her audience online before writing her news story. What kind of logic did she use? Editorial Logic 158. In our class lecture we discussed three different types of competing “logics” governing decisions made in media organizations about what kind of content to produce: an editorial logic, a market logic, and a third kind of convergence ''' '''culture logic. A case in point: a game developer decides to add online multiplayer features to his game because online gaming is taking off all over the world. What kind of logic did he use'?' Market Logic ? 159. In our class lecture we discussed three different types of competing “logics” governing decisions made in media organizations about what kind of content to ''' '''produce: an editorial logic, a market logic, and a third kind of convergence culture logic. A case in point: an advertising creative decides to produce a 30- second TV ad that breaks all the rules''', '''hoping to get nomin'ated for a coveted Clio'' industry award. What kind of logic did he use? Culture Logic ? 160. Companies – especially in the media – are moving towards workforce flexibility (which strategy now dominates in 40% of U.S. industries). In T101 we discuss four types of workforce flexibility: financial, numerical, temporal, and functional. Pick one and briefly describe what it means'.' the answer is... 161. Media work is gendered. Briefly explain what this means, and give at least one example of a ‘gendered’ type of media work. the answer is... 162. Often “Know Whom” is more important than “Know How” in determining' one’s success in finding employment in the media. Briefly explain in your own words what this means. This basically means networking nowadays is key to finding employment, whether you're amazing at the job you do or not. Questions Lecture 18: The Creative Industries 163. How is the fact that the iPod is the most popular portable music player, but cannot play the best quality music format, and example of today's "new economy" (that Terry Flew talks about in his article)? the answer is... 164. In a media life, people buy products and experiences primarily to be able to tell stories about themselves, rather than because these are functional or useful commodities. Give an example from your own spending behavior that explains this trend'.' People buy Burberry watches not because they want to tell the time but because they want people to notice their cool watch. 165. The British government introduced the "creative industries" concept in 1998 to make the point that in today's economy, every individual act of creativity, skill ' '''and talent has (or should have) the potential for wealth and job creation. ' '''Considering the kind of jobs dissappearing because of the current economic recession, do you think they were right (briefly explain your answer)? the answer is... 166. What is the key source of income in a creative industries-based economy? Ideas? 167. Give three (3) clear examples from your own media use that would explain the signaled shift from a "things to own" economu to a "things to do" economy. the answer is... 168. In the reading by Australian academic Terry Flew, Harvard economist Richard Caves is quoted as listing 7 key aspects of creative industries activities. One of these is the considerable uncertainty about the likely demand for a creative product. Briefly describe at least 3 more aspects Caves mentions''.'' #''Art for art’s sake'': Workers care about originality, technical professional skill, harmony, etc. of creative goods and are willing to settle for lower wages than offered by 'humdrum' jobs. #''Motley crew principle'': For relatively complex creative products (e.g., films), the production requires diversely skilled inputs. Each skilled input must be present and perform at some minimum level to produce a valuable outcome. #''Infinite variety'': Products are differentiated by quality and uniqueness; each product is a distinct combination of inputs leading to infinite variety options (e.g., works of creative writing, whether poetry, novel, screenplays or otherwise). #''A list/B list'': Skills are vertically differentiated. Artists are ranked on their skills, originality, and proficiency in creative processes and/or products. Small differences in skills and talent may yield huge differences in (financial) success. #''Time flies'': When coordinating complex projects with diversely skilled inputs, time is of the essence. #''Ars longa'': Some creative products have durability aspects that invoke copyright protection, allowing a creator or performer to collect rents. 169. The big difference between the initial skepticism about the influence of cultural industries on public opinion and the current optimism about the ' '''potential of the creative industries for individuals can be explained by a key ' '''trend in the history of media and society. Briefly explain this trend in your own words. the answer is... Questions Lecture 19: The Creative Class 170. Give a brief definition of Richard Florida's concept of the "creative class." a fast-growing, highly educated, and well-paid segment of the workforce on whose efforts corporate proﬁts and economic growth increasingly depend. create meaningful new forms 171. Name at least five (5) professions that Richard Florida considers to be part of the creative class. scientists and engineers, university professors, poets and novelists "scientists and engineers, university professors, poets and novelists, artists, entertainers, actors, designers, and architects, as well as the "thought leadership" of modern society: nonfiction writers, editors, cultural figures, think-tank researchers, analysts, and other opinionmakers" - Straight off the article.. pick 5 172. What are the "Three T's" that Richard Florida suggests are key for cities, regions, and nations if they want to become economic leaders? Technology, talent, tolerance 173. What do you think is the key difference in being commercially successful between the Industrial Age (of the 20th century) and today's so-called New Economy? the answer is... 174. In the reading by Richard Florida, he talks about the importance of so-called "Plug-and-Play communities." Briefly explain why you think that Bloomington is, or is not, a good example of such a community. Plug and play communities are places where people can find opportunity, build support structures, be themselves, and not get stuck in any one identity. The plug-and-play community is one that somebody can move into and put together a life---or at least a facsimile of a life---in a week. Bloomington is definitely a plug and play community. College students can move in quickly into their dorms and be integrated in both the social and technological aspects of their community. Questions Lecture 20: The Creative City 175. What, according to research by Richard Florida and others, is the single most important development in the world regarding the decisions made by people about where to live? A place that has a sense of openness and diversity! -j 176. Based on the arguments offered in class and in the readings, do you think the world is getting "flatter" (where wealth and innovation are more equally distributed) or more "spiky"? Briefly explain your argument using materials or examples from the media. More spiky, as it said in Richard Florida's article "Creative Cities," only few regions truly matter in today's global economy (e.g: cities such as Chicago, LA, New York, etc.)... -js Questions Lecture 21: The Creative Self 177. How is your active management of your online presence (for example, your Facebook profile) an example of the promotional culture typical of a media life? It's an example of promotional culture as, for example, many people update their "LinkedIn" profiles with past experiences/jobs to hopefully attract a future, (hopefully) better job. -js 178. In class, we looked at reports from the UK and US about different "tribes" of people online. Briefly explain the similarities between "ambivalent networkers" (US) and "social secretaties" (UK). Please note: at the exams, you can expect questions asking you to compare any of the categories discussed in these reports. (UK) Social Secretaries are wholly pragmatic when it comes to embracing technology. Comprising primarily of busy women, juggling a hectic family, work and social life, if technology makes their life easier they're happy to use it. (US) 7% of adults actively use mobile devices and social networking tool, yet are ambivalent about all the connectivity 179. All studies (for example in the US and UK we looked at in class) about how people use internet and manage their personal identity online point in one direction. What direction is that? the answer is... 180. It seems clear, that most policymakers and scholars think that people who are "digital extroverts" (UK) and "digital collaborators" (US) are the best positioned for future success in the economy. What would you say is a problematic aspect of such an assumption? A problematic aspect of this assumption is that to these people, updating their facebook status is "as much a part of their daily routine as eating." If people are too consumed with these media, they are losing out on personal face-to-face relationships and their lives are completely focused to the online world. Questions Lecture 22: The Counterfeit Self 181. Give a detailed example of the way you present yourself online that makes you (sometimes) feel like you are not entirely truthful. the answer is... 182. In the reading on "the counterfeit self", what conclusions did the researchers draw about the effects on people wearing counterfeit products? "People who believed they were wearing counterfeit products had higher levels of dishonesty. Whether the test subjects felt they had a preference for counterfeits or even if they had been randomly assigned to them, the results were consistent. In both cases the dishonesty was higher. Also people wearing counterfeit products had a higher tendency to see others as unethical compared to the perception of those who believed they were wearing authentic products." - BF "Counterfeits led to an INCREASE in unethicality." -js 183. In the reading and lecture on "the counterfeit self", one of the things discussed is how the mere presence of objects (or: artifacts) can change behavior. This isn't a question but I think it's looking for something like this: "Though the wearer intends them to signal positive traits, wearing counterfeits can in fact send a negative signal to the self.." -js 184. Give a clear example how a specific media artifact you have has indeed changed your behavior. Facebook, for example, has made me more cautious about what is on my page due to family members as friends. -js 185. What do you think could be a long-term consequence of presenting a more or less "fake" version of yourself online? Explain your opinion using materials/examples from class. People expecting one thing but get another Questions Lecture 23: Panopticon 186. Living a media life can be understood as living inside an «Electronic Panopticon». Briefly describe in your own words what this means, using examples from your own media life. An electronic panopticon basically means that media is omnipresent in our lives and because we are increasingly becoming more dependent on computers, the computers themselves are monitoring us. For example, computers can detect and store any kind of information about its users, from the number of key strokes typed to the amount of time spent on the computer. This also applies to Television, with closed circuit Television cameras (CCTV); whose watching the watchers? Many electronic stuff are always monitoring what we do in this damn life. Cell phones made it possible to contact with people wherever we are, and with the camera function in the phone, others can take a picture of my appearance and store it and upload in the internet. wherever we are, always the video cameras are watching what we do. we are like in Truman syndrome. -KS- 187. The Panopticon originally was a design (by Jeremy Bentham) for an ideal prison. In what sense was this prison ideal? -In the case that someone in the center, one man can watch many without being watched back. Due to the fact that the prisoners cannot watch back, they then believe that the man in the center is there even when he isn't. -Never know being watched! Surveillance is continuous in its effects even if it is discontinuous in its actions. The prisoners would accept that they were being watched at all times even if it weren't true. 188. Video surveillance is everywhere – for example there are cameras watching you in every bank. Yet the number of bank robberies is still going up! Use this paradox to explain the discrepancy between increased surveillance and the persistence of bank robberies. That those folks who are one way or another driven to criminal behavior are not necessarily deterred by increased surveillance. That would lead to the conclusion, that surveillance is not really intended to stop criminals, but to make the rest of us feel safe®. -KS- 189. What is the difference between the three types of surveillance in media life as discussed in class: panoptic, synoptic, and omnoptic surveillance? panoptic surveillance - Few watching Many EX)-Prison synoptic surveillance - the many watch the few ex. Twitter, Truman Show omnoptic surveillance - Everyone is watching everyone or at least they can be.EX)-Our World, Facebook 190. Among scholars and critics alike there is much concern about the increasing surveillance in society. Given T101’s conclusion about media life – that today the individual is more empowered and free than ever before, but only because of sharing all details about his or her life with digital media - why is this concern extremely important? Since we know everyone is watching us, our individuality is lost. whether we choose or act as "ourselvers" in spite of people watching us, or we change because people are watching us. Either decision is based on the fact that people are watching us, so we are no longer individuals. so the individuals is more empowered because he or she can create, express, find, research, whatever they want on in today's media, however, the cost of that is our individuality. -KS- 191. The reading by David Brin talks about increasingly sophisticated surveillance technologies that offer many benefits for governments and corporations, «but over the long run, these systems could help to empower citizens and enhance mutual trust.» How can such technologies in fact empower citizens? When in comes to information, everyone's personal documents and information will be out for the public to see. At that point there will be nothing to hide because if someone wants to know more about you, they just need to search it. When it comes to video surveillance, people will feel safe knowing that everyone around them and themselves are being watched. If someone were to attack another person, the idea would be that a camera would catch it and the person watching the feed would get help. But the reality of this situation is there might be a surveillance camera there, but no one is watching the feed. Questions Lecture 24: The Google Society & Wikiality 192. Is Google making us stupid? No. If anything, it's giving us a broader understanding of everything going on in the world. It makes looking up information easier and we don't have to waste time referring to encyclopedias. It is making us lazy though, as most people don't view all of the results. Yes and no equally. The My Life Bits experiment was an example of humans not needing to learn because all information would be easily accessible to them. Google is creating this accessibility. No is explained above. Because Google chooses what search results come up based on page ranks (# of links each page has on the Internet), the best source may not even be listed on the first page of Google results. 193. What is the fundamental principle underlying Google’s search engine algorithm, PageRank? The most viewed links are ranked at the top, so some links "matter" more than others. Google's Page Rank system is like a popularity contest for links, but what shows up at the top may not be the most useful information. Links to or from a page, most linked sites go first on results. 194. Larry Page, CEO of Google, sees the future of his (and other digital media) companies in “targeted personalization.” Briefly explain what this means, and how it applies to companies such as Facebook, YouTube, and Flickr. Advertisers can pick out keywords from your profiled information to provide ads catered specifically to you and your interests. Facebook extracts words from your profile and customizes the sidebar ads based on your interests. YouTube recommends videos based on what you've previously watched. "Targeted Personalization"- taking information from things like your Facebook page and then creating specific ads based on that information. Ex- Facebook- you are listed as "single", "interested in women" and "looking for a relationship." Youtube- shows related videos to those watched, reccomends videos. Keep in mind the long tail (80-20): They target small audiences through research. If 80% of the profits come from 20% of the products, the other 80% of the products need to have identifiable audiences to target specific ads to them. 195. Google claims that it is not a media company. On the basis of the examples discussed in T101, do you agree? Why or why not? Google is a media company. They sell advertising and are now releasing their own phone and market their products through projects like getting UK schoolchildren involved in elections. The Google search also helps you find multiple kinds of media. 196. Based on the model of Wikipedia, one could argue that everyone can now participate in the (co-)creation of reality. Considering the 90-9-1 power law of participation, why is this in fact a highly problematic conclusion? Only 1 person out of 100 is actually creating the content, so we're really just getting the perspective of one person; only 9 people are contributing to the editing of that content, and so the other 90 people are contributing nothing and using the information provided by just a single contributor.The issue with this is that we are getting our information from a very select group of people. These people could be bias with their information but more importantly, whatever they document becomes our accepted view of reality. 90%- Consume information from Wikipedia 9%- Editing the content 1%- Adding to "reality" by creating content for Wikipedia 197. How does the economic rule of the Pareto principle apply to Stephen Colbert's notion of today's Wikiality? Wikiality deals with what the majority of people believe to be true, and the Pareto principle deals with what the majority of people find most appealing. Both are based on the most popular idea or product. 198. Based on your T101 knowledge, list at least two (2) arguments in favor and against using Wikipedia to educate yourself. IN FAVOR: -Wikipedia empowers us because we are educated by everybody. -Words in the articles are hyperlinked to other articles and additional references are footnoted at the bottom. -IT'S FREE. -It has the same or better quality than Encyclopedia Britannica. AGAINST: -Not always true/can give a false sense of reality. -Could be opinionated. Questions Lecture 25: The Matrix 199. What, according to French philosopher Jean Baudrillard (on whose ideas the films were based), is the basic problem with The Matrix trilogy? According to the movie, there is a place functioning as a "reality" - where Neo chose to put the mechanism into the back of his head. Baudrillard critics this in the sense that he argued that there is NO place functioning as reality. You never know if you've escaped because you cant escape your reality because there is no true "reality." RELATED TO #201! 200. If, as suggested in T101, a media life also means that what we know about the world and our experience in it cannot be separated from our use of and exposure to media, how can we know for sure about what is «real»? Offer at least two (2) solutions. the answer is... 201. Jean Baudrillard suggests that «theoretical violence, not truth» is our only defence against having our lives run completely by media. What do you think he means, and can you give an example of what such «theoretical violence» could be? There is no truth, so we have to create theoretical violence (debate). You have to create your own reality. Co-create reality and take mundane things and make it magical. Be a super hero. Questions Lecture 26: Truman Show 202. The movie The Truman Show suggests how the omnipresence of media can have «mainstreaming» effects on our daily life. What did the film offer as a solution, and why is that solution not very realistic in today’s information age? The Truman Show suggests that we leave this "perceived" reality and seek the truth. However in our society this is unrealistic because if you attempt to "leave" you ultimately end up in another society that has no basis in reality. 203. In T101, we argue that living a media life equals living inside your own Truman Show – this idea is discussed on the first day of class. The question at the beginning of the semester is whether you would, as in the movie, try to escape. Considering all you know about T101 at the end of the semester, would you? The problem with Truman's scenario is that he lives without any true ability to make a change. His life is dictated by "the man." Within the Truman show, Christof rules. Outside, media rules. In society outside of the Truman Show, although it is still not based in "reality" per se, at least he has the ability to re-gain control of his own life. 204. What is the "Truman syndrome" (or: "Truman Show Delusion")? Explain its relation to new media. *Feeling that what has been normal is changing and we start looking for meaning and an identity, not truth. Individuals are creating new media as an outlet for others to create their own identity and make their own reality. *Idea of you want want your life to be public. It is a mental disorder in which you wish to expose yourself and ideas to others. Often thought of as narcisism. 205. Why do you think, based on the knowledge you gained in T101, is it so important for people to create something (using media), rather than just consume? To contribute to reality. If you just consume media other people are creating your reality. If no one ever created anything, we would be at the mercy of producers and we would be much more susceptible to manipulation. There would be no individuality or creativity. You can create media and have an impact on our reality (adding videos on Youtube). The power is yours to choose reality, if you only consume media, you are allowing others to form your "reality."